Fineasza i Ferba Halloweenowe Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Ross Lyncha i Calum Worthy'ego
Ross Lynch i Calum Worthy z serialu "Austin i Ally" prowadzą halloweenowe muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie 14 piosenek z halloweenowych odcinków. A, żeby było 15 piosenek Ross Lynch przedstawia halloweenową piosenkę, pt. "Don't Look Down". Dundersztyc buduje Świato-Przenoszator, aby ich przenieś do prawdziwego świata, bo to oni powinni prowadzić odliczanie. Bohaterowie *Narrator *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram *Ross Lynch *Calum Worthy *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Scenariusz Narrator: Niedaleko w naszym studiu odbywa się Fineasza i Ferba Halloweenowe Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Ross Lyncha i Calum Worthy'ego! (W studiu) Dundersztyc: Hello, baby! Monogram: Jakie dziecko? Dundersztyc: O jakim ty mi mówisz dziecku? Ja powiedziałem "baby", bo to powiedzonko. Ross: Ej, my też tutaj jesteśmy! Dundersztyc: Kto to? Monogram: Ross Lynch i Calum Worthy prowadzą z nami odliczanie. Dundersztyc: Znowu?! Ja tych twórców serialu chyba zabiję. Calum: Nie gadaj tu o zabijaniu. Oto klip nr 15! (Piosenka Czołówka Halloweenowa) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb robią odcinek halloweenowy! (Koniec piosenki) Calum: Jeśli chcesz ich zabić. To proszę, mogę ci pożyczyć (wyjmuje wszystko z poza ekranu) kowadło, siekierę, młotek i wiele innych rzeczy. Dundersztyc: Zaczynam się ciebie bać. Calum: I słusznie. Ross: Może zmieńmy temat na klip nr 14. (Piosenka To potwór) To potwór, to potwór, A jego serce zimne niczym głaz. Uciekaj, uciekaj, bo Wielka Stopa schrupie cię na raz. Swoją wielką, bosą stopą cię rozdepcze. I kijem swym sękatym walnie w łeb cię. Ostrzy sobie kły, bo schrupać chce cię. Uciekaj radzę ci, bo on czyha, uwierz mi.. Potwór, to potwór, zepsuje każdej twojej wody łyk. To potwór, to potwór. Będzie dręczył cię, aż wydasz głośny krzyk. (Koniec piosenki) Monogram: Ej, no może się poznamy? Ja jestem Major Francis Monogram. Ross: Ja jestem Ross Lynch i gram w serialu "Austin i Ally". Dundersztyc: To wiemy. Ja gram w serialu "Fineasz i Ferb" (Tymczasem w ogródku) (Fineasz dostał czkawkę) Ferb: Masz czkawkę. Fineasz: Ktoś mnie wspo (czkanie) mina. (W studiu) Dundersztyc: A mnie to nie obchodzi. Calum: Dunder chcę ci... Dundersztyc: Klip nr 13! Calum: Ale... Dundersztyc: (zatyka uszy) Lalalalala! Nic nie słyszę. (Piosenka Rusty'ego) Rusty: Odlotu i braku sił A wróg silniejszy od nich był Bestie miały szpony i kły Roznosiły miasto w pył Rzuciły się i zaczęły nas jeść... Buford: Hej, hej, hej, hej! Człowieku no co ty? Tylko nas dołujesz! Fineasz: To świetna piosenka, ale... em Izabela: A może mógłby pan zagrać coś bardziej żywszego. Rusty: No jasne! Kumam! Więc my je wsywamy, my je wystrzelamy, Tradycyjnie cały dzień, Chodź jesteśmy sami to radę im damy Wypłonąc, że razem to hej! (Dolley, dolley, dolley) Rusty: Wszystko dobrze się kończy I dlatego śpiewam właśnie tak (Zaczyna schodzić po schodach.) Zejdę se po schodach, które tutaj mam... Auł! (Spada ze schodów) Ach, żesz! O! Nic mi nie jest! Poczytajcie sobie napisy, ja... ja tu sobie poleżę. (Chwila ciszy) Właściwie tu jest całkiem fajnie. Rosną sobie dmuchawce. Tylko patrzeć jak zaczną latać na wietrze. Dmuchnę jednego. (Dmuchnął dmuchawca i zaczął lecieć do góry) Lada chwila pojawi się logo. (Pojawiło się logo) No i proszę! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Zastanawiam się też czy nie stworzyć te złe fioletowe dziobaki.... Monogram: Jak je stworzysz to i tak agent P cię pokona. Dundersztyc: Przecież go tutaj nie ma. Ross: Kto to agent P? Dundersztyc: Taki mały dziobak w kapeluszu i ze mną walczy. Ross: Aha, fajnie. Puszczamy klip nr 12. (Piosenka Złotwórca nasz) 'Śpiewaczki: '''To najsłynniejszy publiczny wróg, zło wcielone, zimny drań! ('Jekyll: 'To ja!) 'Śpiewaczki: 'Jego szatański humor aż zwala z nóg, zawsze ma diabelski plan! ('Jekyll: 'To żaden plan, w sumie...) 'Śpiewaczki: 'To złoczyńca nasz! ('Jekyll: 'Zazwyczaj improwizuję) 'Śpiewaczki: 'Gdzie tylko można czyni zło! ('Jekyll: 'Tak jest!) 'Śpiewaczki: 'To złotwórca nasz! ('Jekyll: 'Istnieje takie słowo?) 'Śpiewaczki: 'Co chce nawiedzić każdy dom! ('Jekyll: '''Oj, muszę lecieć!) (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: O, to Jekyll! Tata mi kiedyś o nim opowiadał, żebym ze strachu moczył łóżko. Calum: Bu! Dundersztyc: Aaa! (jego spodnie zrobiły się mokre) A teraz zmoczyłem spodnie. Puszczamy klip nr 11. (Piosenka Fineasz i Ferb Remix) Wiewióry znów w gaciach mam! Mam! Mam! Oj, oj, wszyscy czują ten bit! Oj, oj, wszyscy czują ten bit! Oj, oj, wszyscy czują ten bit! Czują ten bit! Czują, czują, czują ten bit! Oto dzień w spa! Tak! Shiatsu! Na zdrowie! Wielkie dzięki, ziom! Słony peeling i błoto, I co tylko chcesz! Pedicure, maseczki, i kąpiel posród świec! Oto dzień w spa! Tak! Wiewióry znów w gaciach mam! Mam! Mam! Wiewióry znów w gaciach mam! Mam! Mam! Ja, Lindana ciągle bawić, bawić, bawić się chcę Wiewiór, wiewiór, wiewióry znów w gaciach mam! Mam! Mam! (Koniec piosenki) Calum: Haha, siusiał się w majtki. Siusiu-majtek! Dundersztyc: Wcale, że nie! To była krew, bo jestem wampirem! Miałem okres, bo faceci-wampirzy mają, a nie kobiety! (pokazuje kły) Baaa! Calum: AAAAAAA! Dundersztyc: Hahahahahaha! Dał się nabrać. Te kły są sztuczne. Ale jakby co, ja nie mam okresu. O wilku mówiąc. Puszczamy klip nr 10. (Piosenka Nastoletni wampir) Uwierzcie mi, że wiecznie żyć, To klątwa, a nie dar. Bo trzeba takie ciuchy nosić by, Nie zabił słońca żar. Nastoletni wampir ciężko ma, Wieczny kłębek nerwów, oto właśnie ja. I powinnam spać, aż się skończy dzień, Lecz nie mam gdzie, choć na chwil kilka ukryć się! (Koniec piosenki) Monogram: Dusiek, może przestań straszyć dzieciaka, bo na mnie wisi. (Calum jest na rękach Monograma i się do jego przytula) Dundersztyc: Spoko. I tak na dzisiaj mam inny podły plan. To był tylko początek. Ross: Co? Dundersztyc: Nic, nic. Numer 9! (Piosenka Łap Krowołaka) Dziś czeka nas krowi horror, Krowołaka zatem gonić już czas (gonić go już czas) Jedną radę ci wcześniej dam dobrą, Gdy się wścieknie to nogi za pas! Więc łap krowołaka! Co zniszczenie sieje, Szczerze, raz wystarczy ostrzec cię. Krowa! Co zniszczenie sieje, Albo zrób unik Albo schowaj się. Krowa! Co zniszczenie sieje... __________________ Mają widły i inne rolnicze narzędzia, Choć rolnikiem nie jest żaden z nich. ? Więc uciekaj by nie spotkał cię lincz! Tak! Łap krowołaka! Co ucieka nam, Najwyższy czas rachunki z nim wyrównać. Łap go! Bo ucieknie nam, To może być dla niego chwila zgubna. Łap go!!! (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: Muuuu... Krowołak rządzi! Piosenki #Don't Look Down (Nie patrz w dół) - śpiewana przez Ross Lyncha #Dużo mnie #Triangulacja #Przejdź do sedna #Nawiedzasz mnie #Armia to ja #Ja wielki strach zafunduję ci dziś #To Momo #Łap Krowołaka #Nastoletni wampir #Fineasz i Ferb Remix #Złotwórca nasz #Piosenka Rusty'ego - rozszerzona wersja #To potwór #Czołówka Halloweenowa